A Girl's Point of View
by Ginger Granger
Summary: Sequel to A Boy's Point of View! Same topic, but different people. Review if you have time, I like reading them!! S'fun!!


****

A Girl's Point of View

Me: Yep! Sequel to.. A Boy's Point of View! This should be fairly easy, as I _am_ a girl.. Anyhow! I am here to give you a few female Harry Potter character's point of view in one topic, the same topic as I did in A Boy's Point of View: _Romance._ So! I'm gonna run around Hogwarts and interview girls on the same interview done on the boys. *takes out a clipboard* Hmm.. First on the list, Hermione Granger. *walks up to Gryfindor Common Room and finds Hermione* EEEVERYONE OUT EXCEPT HERMIONE!!

All: *exit*

Hermione: Wait, aren't you--

Me: Yesss, I am. AND I COME IN relative, heh, PEACE WITH A SURVEY!  
  
Hermione: What kind of a survey?  
  
Me: A Girl's Point of View on Romance!

Hermione: Oh, no, not rubbish like that!

Me: It's not rubbish! Take the survey!

Hermione: And if I don't?  
  
Me: Then.. *whispers into her ear something unintelligible to readers*  
  
Hermione: OK! OK! I will take the survey! Please!

Me: Gooood! OK.. First question-- ROMANCE! Is it good?

Hermione: For a student like myself, it just gets in the way of my work. It comes in many shapes and forms and does many different things. It plays with an adolescent's mind and an absence of attention span may occur.

Me: ..A simple yes or no will do.

Hermione: Unsure.

Me: Ookkaayy.. Next question!! Are you in any current relationship?

Hermione: Of course not.

Me: In a rush to go into one?  
  
Hermione: Not really, I have schoolwork to do!

Me: Any boy you like?  
  
Hermione: Of-- of course not.

Me: M-hmm. YYAAYY! WORD ASSOCIATION! I say something, and you say the first thing that comes to mind. Just let it pour out your mouth without considering first.

Hermione: Oh, I am good at these. I find a response to any statement or question very quickly.

Me: Harry Potter!  
  
Hermione: The boy who lived.

Me: Ron Weasley!

Hermione: Cute!.. W-wait, I meant, that is to say--

Me: Neville Longbottom!  
  
Hermione: Hey, I wasn't done with Ron's!

Me: NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.

Hermione: *sigh* Forgetful.

Me: Draco Malfoy!  
  
Hermione: Snob.

Me: Colin Creevey!  
  
Hermione: Short.

Me: Seamus Finnigan!  
  
Hermione: Irish?

Me: Thank you! *looks on list* Where's Ginny?

Hermione: Out in the hall where you made everyone go.

Me: Ohhhh. OK. Bye! *gets Ginny out in the hall*

Ginny: What?  
  
Me: I need you to take a survey on a girl's point of view on.. things.

Ginny: What kind of things?  
  
Me: Y'know, romancey stuff!  
  
Ginny: Oh.. I guess so..

Me: Yay! First question.. Romance! Good? Bad?

Ginny: Well, it's good because if we didn't feel then we would stop reproducing and die out.

Me: *blink* Okay. Are you in a relationship now?  
  
Ginny: Nope.

Me: Rushing to go into one?

Ginny: ..Nnoo...

Me: Any boy you have your eye on?  
  
Ginny: Do I have to tell the truth?

Me: Yes.

Ginny: Then, yeah.

Me: Wow! Honesty! Anyhow. Word Association! I say a word then you say the first thing that comes to mind.

Ginny: OK.

Me: Harry Potter!

Ginny: Hot-- I mean Honest. Yes. Very honest.

Me: OK. Ron Weasley!  
  
Ginny: He's my brother.

Me: I so knew that. Neville Longbottom!

Ginny: Can't dance.

Me: Draco Malfoy!

Ginny: Hates Weasleys.

Me: Colin Creevey!

Ginny: Obsessive.

Me: Seamus Finnigan!

Ginny: Er, Irish.

Me: Thank you! I go to next person now! *looks at clipboard* Cho Chang! *heads to Ravenclaw Common Room and enters without the need of a password* Will everyone please clear out with the exception of Cho Chang??  
  
Ravenclaws: Wha? OK. *exit*

Cho: Who are you? Oohh, you're the one who put me in that long dumb fic!!  
  
Me: Oh, I _do_ get the sharp ones, don't I?  
  
Cho: What's that?  
  
Me: Nothing. I have a survey for you to take!!

Cho: About?  
  
Me: Romance!  
  
Cho: OK. First question?  
  
Me: Is romance good or bad?  
  
Cho: It's.. good, I guess.

Me: M-hmm. Are you currently in a relationship?  
  
Cho: I was.. Cedric, you know.

Me: OK. In a rush to go into a new one?

Cho: It depends on who I meet.

Me: Anyone you like in particular?

Cho: No, not really.

Me: Word Association! I say something, and you say the first thing that comes to mind.

Cho: OK.

Me: Harry Potter!

Cho: Sweet.

Me: Aww.. Ron Weasley!

Cho: Nice.

Me: Neville Longbottom!  
  
Cho: Who?  
  
Me: Draco Malfoy!

Cho: Snobbish.

Me: Colin Creevey!

Cho: Who?  
  
Me: Seamus Finnigan!  
  
Cho: Sorry, who?

Me: Thank you bye! Who's next? *looks on list* Moaning Myrtle! Yay! This should be weird! *heads to Out-of-Order Bathroom* MYRTLE!! I NEED YOU TO DO THIS SURVEY!!  
  
Myrtle: *sobbing in a stall* What's it on?

Me: Romance!!  
  
Myrtle: Romance? *pops out of stall and glides over*

Me: Yay! So.. ROMANCE! Good, bad?  
  
Myrtle: *sad again* Bad because ghosts know no romance.

Me: In a relationship?

Myrtle: *sniff sniff* No...

Me: In a rush to be IN a relationship?

Myrtle: *sob* YES!

Me: Ookkaayy.. Any boy's you have your eye on?

Myrtle: YES!! *flood of tears*

Me: Word Association! I say a word and you say what comes to your mind! Harry Potter!

Myrtle: *sigh* Dreeeamy..

Me: ..Uh, yah. Anyhow. Ron Weasley!

Myrtle: Stupid, s'far as I'm concerned.

Me: Neville Longbottom!

Myrtle: *snort* Ginny's Yule Ball date! Just cuz I'm a ghost doesn't mean I don't get juicy gossip.

Me: Draco Malfoy!

Myrtle: That idiot who is jealous of Harry.

Me: Colin Creevey!

Myrtle: ..Gay?

Me: Seamus Finnigan!

Myrtle: Who?  
  
Me: Bye! *runs out of bathroom* Here are the results, you presumptuous ice pop.

****

Questions:

What is your opinion on romance? Good? Bad?  
50% said it was good, 25% said they were unsure, and 25% said it was bad.

****

Are you in a relationship so far?

100% said they weren't.

****

Are you in a rush to go into one?

75% said they weren't, and 25% said it depends.

****

Any boys you've had your eye on?

100% said they didn't but 75% lied!

****

Word Association:

Harry Potter

The boy who lived, Hot (or honest), Sweet, Dreeeamy

****

Ron Weasley

Cute!.. W-wait, I meant, that is to say-- (translation: I like!), He's my brother, Nice, Stupid s'far as I'm concerned.

****

Neville Longbottom

Forgetful, Can't dance, Who?, *snort* Ginny's Yule Ball date! Just cuz I'm a ghost doesn't mean I don't get juicy gossip.

****

Draco Malfoy

Snob, Hates Weasleys, Snobbish, That idiot who is jealous of Harry.

****

Colin Creevey

Short, Obsessive, Who?, ...Gay

****

Seamus Finnigan

Irish, Er, Irish, Sorry, Who?, Who?

*****

The end! I own no one! I own fic though!!


End file.
